


Tired of Waiting

by earltealord



Series: Beach/Fix-it Au [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Help, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: They had been dating a few months and never really got passed anything besides heavy petting, Ravus had worked up the courage to finally take things to the next level, and It couldn't have gone any smoother.This is based off an AU I made with a friend, we lovingly named it Beach! AU but once it started to develop it, it slowly turned into Fixed Canon! AU, I'll probably post more about it later on my tumblr.





	Tired of Waiting

Ravus was not afraid to admit that he had be putting this off for quite sometime. It had been some months since they first started dating, albeit after a drunken New Years party, Luna insisted on having. He had allowed himself to hold back, still not entirely sure what it would be like. Yet he faced Ignis in the kitchen after dinner, holding him close. Everyone else had gone to their rooms already. Ignis offered to wash dishes, but Ravus had finally worked up the nerve to approach him.

He started kissing the back of his lover’s neck, nipping at it slightly, as to not make him drop any dishes too loudly into the sink. Ignis was not complaining as he leaned back into him, humming in approval when some kisses would land in the right spot. Ravus could barely hold himself back, he knew it was only a matter of time before he picked up his bespectacled boyfriend and carried him to his room, before they even thought to continue. Ravus pressed on further, moving Ignis so that he was mostly leaning over the sink, “Ah, Ravus,” he heard Ignis sigh, “It’s quite hard to do the dishes like this…”

Ravus didn’t reply, but backed off and turned the man around, and immediately planted his lips onto the other’s. Ignis gave another hum, and Ravus felt wet hands on his cheeks as the other deepened the kiss. Ravus let out a low growl, his composure threatening to burst.

He broke the kiss and huffed looking at Ignis, who was also short of breathe after their brief, passionate kiss. Ravus grabbed one of his hands and started leading him straight into the bedroom, moving Ignis in with the forward movement of his arm, and closing the door hastily behind them, being sure to lock it. He did not hesitate to rush back to his lover’s lips and stood near the bed kissing all parts of his face.

He slowly moved to set him down on the bed, making sure to not break the kiss. They had done this part often enough to think they were professionals at it, but had always stopped when Ravus felt exhaustion come over him. Tonight was different, he was determined, he had made sure to prepare and was ready for his first go around.

He started kissing more at the nape of his neck, sliding his hands to unbutton the gray and white striped shirt his lover was wearing, he heard Ignis let out soft moans as he pushed back Ravus’ hair from his face. Ravus felt his legs move under him, and soon Ignis’ knee was applying pressure to his lower half. He let out a soft grunt and Ignis moved his knee against the growing bulge that was starting to form.

Moving back to his lips, Ravus knew to get straight to the point and started to unbuckle Ignis’ belt, moved his hands quickly to unbutton and unzip his shorts, sliding his hands in, stroking the hard member over his underwear. Ignis gasped into the kiss turning his head away in a fit to try to fight the sensations erupting through his body. Ravus took the chance to nibble at his neck once more, not slowing his hand down below his belt.

Ignis starting to buck his hips in a rhythm to match the other’s hand, grasping at the back of his lover’s shirt. He was convulsing under him, all these sensations new and good. He wanted Ravus to go further, to stroke directly onto his skin. “Ravus..” He huffed, his breath hitched, “...Please.”

And Ravus complied, letting all his inhibitions go, he slid beneath the waistband and Ignis cried out in a moan. The sensation seeming almost too much for him. Ignis had lifted his arms above his head and was grasping at the sheets beneath them, fists clenched with balls of cloth. Ravus just watched as Ignis came loose, it was so refreshing to see the always composed Adviser melt beneath his touch. He wanted more, he needed more.

Ravus gave the brunet man a swift kiss, before letting go and moving to grab something from the nightstand. He laughed when he heard Ignis give out a displeased huff, “Patience,” Ravus said to assure him, and came back with a bottle of lubricant and some condoms.

When he refocused on Ignis, he saw the man took no time to hesitate to get fully naked, Ravus could not help but admire the sight. This was something that he wanted so badly, and was so blessed by the gods to be able to receive this. Ignis brought him back to the moment pulling him down by his shirt collar and kissing him once more, taking his turn to undress his lover. Ravus had shrugged off the shirt once Ignis was done with the buttons and moved down to his belt, the two never once broke the kiss.

Tongues dancing around in each others’ mouths, smashing their noses together to be as close as possible. Ravus moaned into the kiss when Ignis had freed him of his remaining clothing and grasped his hard member and began stroking it immediately. Ravus immediately returned the favor and gave Ignis’ a few hard pumps, which Ignis met with loud moans into the other’s mouth.

Ignis let go of Ravus and moved his arms to hug him closer, Ravus had to stop touching to brace himself against the bed. When they finally let go for air, he pinned Ignis’ arms above his head with his prosthetic arm, before awkwardly moving to grab the lube set next to him. Ignis just watched as Ravus flipped open the cap with a flourish of his thumb and squirted some on his opening, shivering as the cold liquid slid down, Ravus threw the bottle down and moved the slide a finger into the convulsing muscle, making sure the brunet was good and prepped before their next step.

Ignis let out a strangled noise, not sure if the sensation was good yet, but as Ravus moved his finger in a good rhythm, his body laxed and the moans started once more. The were becoming louder as Ravus moved a second finger in, and Ignis tried to muffle them as best he could turning his head to moan into the side of his arm, as his hands were unavailable to help cover the sound. He could not focus on what Ravus was doing only the pleasure it was causing as his G spot was hit repeatedly. It was making him go crazy, wanting so much more. He could feel himself melting into Ravus, as he added a third finger, “That’s it!” Ignis moaned, “Ravus, I need..”

Ravus smiled, seeing his boyfriend squirm under his grasp gave him new resolve. He wanted to put everything he had into their first night, no matter how much it would pain either of them. He wanted their first time together to be memorable, sensual, amazing. He let go of Ignis’ wrists but he did not move them until he started moving Ignis back toward the headboard, laid his back against the pillows. Ignis’ had helped a bit sliding his arms down to hold himself up, but he moved so weak, eyes heavy lidded beneath his spectacles, hair a mess, and multiple love bites that were definitely turning into bruising littered over his neck. In the time his took to admire his previous work, Ravus was sliding the condom over his erection.

He leaned forward, taking Ignis’ hips in his hands and made sure he was aligned, working it in slowly, watching Ignis bite his lip as the tip slid in, and getting impatient as he waiting for the rest to follow. Ravus felt the waves of pleasure spread through his body, as he slowly, deliberately slid his member into him, doing soft shallow thrusts to make sure Ignis wasn’t in pain. Once they both shared a mutual moan as Ravus had all of himself in, down to the base, he started picking up the pace.

The bed started squeaking loudly as they moved, There was no concealing the sounds anymore, everyone who wasn’t asleep already would know exactly what they were doing. Ravus leaned down, hips bucking into Ignis at an even pace, he wanted to stare at Ignis, he wanted to memorized what his face looked like beneath him. His mouth agape, letting out short shallow moans as Ravus moved, he was trying his hardest to suppress the noises emitting from his mouth. A futile task, as Ravus would thrust into harder and more roughly, the moan would just get louder. Ignis kept coming undone, his glasses slipping off his nose as the movement got more intense and the warm musty air forming sweat on their humid skin.

Ravus felt Ignis’ legs wrap around his waist as he continued and the man set on kissing him, seeing how trying to suppress his moans with his hand was not working. Ravus couldn’t move, he was so focused on thrusting in the position he was placed in any movement would have set him to come instantly. He could tell Ignis was close, he knew he was looking for something to brace himself with. Not having the strength to force Ravus down to meet his lips, Ignis settled on biting into his shoulder as he came, a muffled cry sounding as teeth dug in. Ravus lasted only a few seconds longer before he too spasmed into an orgasm, thrusting into Ignis a few more times to ride it out.

Feeling worn out, he started to collapse onto his elbows, only after Ignis had let go of his shoulder and laid back down onto the pillows behind him. Only soft breathing could be heard between the two, as Ravus struggled to remove the condom from his dick. Once off and thrown into a trash near the bed, he let himself fall onto the Adviser’s chest, ignoring the ejaculate that now littered the skin. There was so much they need to get off yet, but they felt content enough to just lay for a bit, soaking in the post coitous bliss.

He felt Ignis taking off his prosthetic, and moving Ravus to lay on his side next to him, he removed his glasses and cuddled into him, wrapping arms tightly around his back to bring him in close. Ravus moved to bring his head in closer, letting himself relax, as the exhaustion took hold, whatever repercussions would come after this from making too much noise would have to wait till morning. He truthfully, wasn’t even in a position to care, knowing that the two other couples in the house would have certainly done the same by now.

He felt Ignis’ weight sink into his arm, the once tight hold, had relaxed, and he could tell Ignis was asleep. He waited a few moments before he heard Ignis’ breathing and tried to match how his chest would rise and fall, slowly making himself just as tired. It was only moments before he let sleep take him.

~~~

The couple awoke to a bright sun shining into the room, Ignis opening his eyes first, as the sunlight had focused to be directly in his eyes. He looked up to his sleep lover, and small smile registering over his face, as he recalled events of their first together last night. It wasn’t anything he thought it would be, he was still sore yes, but he was glad Ravus had taken precautions. He slid out from Ravus’ grasp, moved to sit on the edge of the bed, wincing a touch as his backside throbbed, he knew he was in charge of breakfast and there were still dishes from last night that needed to be done. He certainly wasn’t going to let a little injury stop him from doing his job. He stood slowly grabbing his clothes that were scattered on the floor and exited the room after putting them on.

He saw a familiar blond eating cereal at the dining table, “Morning,” Ignis greeted, moving toward the kitchen.

There was something about his face that wasn’t quite right, and he did not respond right away when Ignis first greeted him. He wore a face of trauma and shock, “Prompto?” Ignis started going to the boy at the table.

He looked away from him, Ignis didn’t know what could have cause such a response in the blond.

“Could you uh,” He started, voice wavering, there was a touch a lost sleep in the tone as well, “Could you guys keep it down next time?”

Ignis’ face felt hot at the request, he forgot Prompto was a light sleep and could be woken up by the slightest sound, so certainly his ears were witness to everything that took place the night before. Ignis didn’t know how to respond, surely an apology would suffice but, there wasn’t much he could do about the sounds that would emit from his mouth, he turned away from the table in silence. He was beyond embarrassed and was just very sorry that Prompto had heard everyone.

He needed to make it up to him somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some smut for Ravnis/Rignis after seeing the tag on here so empty. It's my first time writing smut in a while, so it was a bit awkward to write at first. Let me know what you think!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also the idea the Prompto is a light sleeper is a headcanon of mine, and I'll probably elaborate on his when I make the post explaining the AU.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
